Justice League: Civil War
by RNelly07
Summary: Kicks off the Shared DC FanFic Universe! Animosity peaks within the public after a series of devastating battles from The Justice League. As a result, the Justice Legislation Act is passed led by ARGUS. The heroes come at odds over the act. Tensions rise as two factions form, the registration side led by Superman, the resistance led by Batman. As the war wages, new threats rise.
1. Issue 1

**The event that kicks off a new Shared DC FanFic Universe (DCFU)! **

**Note: Think of this as a DC Movie, taking it's source material from many different pieces such as the comics, tv series, and even other movies.**

* * *

 **Issue #1**

REPORTER: For those of you just tuning in, I am Linda Park with WKEY Channel 4 News and we are here in the midst of a Justice League battle with what appears to be the Yellow Speedster who has been terrorizing multiple cities across the country. Things are not –

 _A large bang is heard. Debris starts to fall over Linda as a building starts to crumble downward. A red streak comes zooming towards her and pulls her away from the scene just before the building hits the ground._

THE FLASH: _(PANTING)_ I got her guys. She's safe.

 _A yellow streak comes and strikes The Flash right across the face sending him tumbling._

ZOOM: Come on Flash, you need to pay attention to your surroundings. You're supposed to be the ultimate hero. You need to be faster. You NEED to be faster.

 _Zoom speeds and takes out the foundation of another building. Superman swoops in underneath the building and tries to hold it steady._

SUPERMAN: This is getting out of hand. We need to finish this now before more people get hurt.

 _Zoom comes speeds past and knocks Superman through another building. Both buildings start to topple over, but the Green Lantern creates a force field to hold the building. Screams can be heard coming out of both building._

ZOOM: Flash, you're Justice League is not going to be there to help you every time a crisis arises. You need to be faster. Push yourself. LET'S GO.

 _The Flash struggles to get up._

FLASH: Zoom, leave these innocent people out of it. It's me who you seem to have the problem with. Do not put more lives at danger.

ZOOM: Trust me. I don't want to hurt these people, but that wouldn't help you.

 _Zoom speeds at the Flash and the two start two fight rapidly._

GREEN LANTERN: Guys, I don't know how long I can hold these damn things. There are thousands of people in here. We need to do something.

 _A blacked-out aircraft comes over head of Green Lantern. It takes hold of the two building and puts them back into place._

BATMAN: We are doing something. Superman, I need you to use your heat vision to meld the foundation of these building back together. It will hold them long enough to get those people out and to safety.

SUPERMAN: Got it. Barry, you need to hold off Zoom as best you can while I do this. I can't focus on this and him running around at the same time.

THE FLASH: I'll stop him.

 _The Flash gears up as his eyes flare with lightning. He blows past the action to where Zoom is running around. The Flash builds up speed as a blast of air comes from behind him, breaking the sound barrier. This is the fastest that the Flash has ever run. He catches up to Zoom and just as the Flash is about to make his move Zoom stops dead in his tracks and catches him by the throat. Zoom gazes at the Flash with and intense look._

ZOOM: You thought that was fast, didn't you? _Zoom punches the Flash to the ground hard._ I see your speed is improving, Flash, but our training is not yet done. You're still not fast enough. Fast enough to fulfill the potential you have. And for that… you will suffer.

 _Zoom picks up the Flash and starts spinning round and round, gaining momentum each and every second._

SUPERMAN: I finished the first building. Hold steady.

 _Zoom continues spinning until a burst of lighting comes out from him. He uses the strength he has built up and tosses the Flash into the Batwing with ferocity, making it lose control. The Batwing loses hold of the building, allowing it to the building to slam downward. The Flash falls to the ground and lays there grimacing. Zoom comes toward him and stands over him with a look of sorrow._

ZOOM: I am sorry it had to come to this outcome, but you will learn a lesson from this… See you soon Flash.

 _The Flash lays there helplessly. A scene of horrible destruction can be seen around the area, with building destroyed and flames rising._

* * *

 _Superman, the Flash, Batman, and Green Lantern are sitting around the table in silence. In the background, new reports are on the television. Wonder Woman walks in staring at it._

REPORTER: These "metahuman" beings cause nothing but destruction and fear in our very homes. No one looks at the damage done when it is declared that apparently they save the day. People get hurt. People die. I mean, who gives them this freedom to–

GREEN LANTERN: Damn, they are roasting us.

 _Batman shuts the television off._

WONDER WOMAN: I saw what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I got held up with something in my homeland. Is everyone okay?

THE FLASH: I'm sorry everyone. Zoom is my problem, my responsibility, and I brought it all on you. I should be able to handle him myself. I just… I wasn't fast enough, and it cost more innocent lives.

WONDER WOMAN: Don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault.

BATMAN: Diana is right. It wasn't your fault. None of us were able to handle him. This is why we are here. We just need to regroup and prepare so that we can take down Zoom next time.

SUPERMAN: _(QUIETLY)_ And how many people will die next time?

WONDER WOMAN: What?

SUPERMAN: In every battle that we take place in – good or bad – civilians die. The reporters are right. Are we really doing the good we set out to accomplish? We could do better. We could be better.

BATMAN: What are you suggesting we do, Clark?

SUPERMAN: I'm not sure, but something needs to be done to keep our actions in check. To keep these innocent people from dying.

GREEN LANTERN: I agree with Superman. That was a disaster. We could have handled today better than how it panned out. Maybe if we didn't have Diana off God knows where we could have –

WONDER WOMAN: _(Angrily)_ Hey, I had to deal with a situation back at my home.

THE FLASH: Hey, guys, take it easy.

GREEN LANTERN: Was it as important as what happened here? Was the destruction –

BATMAN: The destruction was Zoom's doing, not our own. We are about the mission.

SUPERMAN: _(Sternly)_ We are about the people.

BATMAN: The end result is what matters, and that is what we accomplish.

SUPERMAN: We could be better.

 _Superman walks out of the room._

* * *

 _Clark is sitting at dinner table with Lois Lane at a restaurant._

LOUIS: And I have just been so busy running these reports. Perry said they have been fantastic reports, though. I think he is planning on giving me a promotion soon.

CLARK: _(Disinterested)_ That's great, Lois.

 _Clark nods his head looking downward solemnly._

LOIS: What's wrong, honey?

CLARK: Ah, nothing… it's just that a good work day for you isn't always a good one for me.

LOIS: I know, Clark, I'm sorry.

CLARK: Do you think… do you think me, and the rest of them, have too much power? That our power causes more harm than good. I mean, you have seen firsthand the outcomes of what we do. We try to save the day, but instead decimate an area. How can that be called saving?

LOIS: Clark, the news reporters may say that you guys have killed thousands. What they don't say is that you have saved millions. Sure, not every time you go out there is going to be all clean, but you get the job done. You inspire people, you give them hope as a protector.

CLARK: That is always what I hoped to be for the people. To be the hero this world needed. I used to think that I was, but now I am not so sure. I just want to do good, as much good as I can.

LOIS: You do as much as you can. Even the man of steel is not strong enough to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. _(Smiling)_ Besides, you guys make my reports more entertaining.

 _Clark walks Lois home before heading home himself. While walking, he feel as if someone is watching him. When Clark gets back to his home, he gets ready to go to bed. As he is getting himself ready, he senses a presence in the room._

CLARK: Who's there?

 _Out from the dark steps out a large figure, big in stature._

FIGURE: It is really hard to believe that the man of steel would choose to be a journalist out of anything, but I guess everyone needs a cover.

CLARK: What are you talking about? Who are you?

FIGURE: My name is Amanda Waller. I am part of a top secret group called A.R.G.U.S.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Issue 2

**Issue #2**

CLARK: Who's there?

 _Out from the dark steps out a large figure, big in stature._

FIGURE: It is really hard to believe that the man of steel would choose to be a journalist out of anything, but I guess everyone needs a cover.

CLARK: What are you talking about? Who are you?

FIGURE: My name is Amanda Waller. I am part of a top secret group called A.R.G.U.S.

CLARK: Never heard of it.

WALLER: I did say top secret, didn't I? We are a government agency with the job of protecting the people that are put in harm's way from the many metahuman attacks that take place, even the ones your Justice League put in harm's way.

CLARK: Well, you seem to know a lot of information, but I am not a fan of people spying on me. I am going to have to ask you to leave, or else I am going to have to make you leave, and I don't want to have to do that.

WALLER: Oh, you're not going to make me leave Mr. Superman.

CLARK: I'm not? And why is that?

WALLER: Because I have an offer that you might be interested in. Let me ask you, Clark, do you know how many causalities were caused from the events that took place today? How about when your team took on Lex Luthor in that mech-suit. Or the ones from when you and your Kryptonian friend came down and went toe-to-toe. Thousands, and the public is starting to take note. I know that is not the goal of your League, but that is the result of the reckless fights that you involve yourself, and does any benefit come from all of that? I am here with a way to aid the Justice League with those numbers, and provide you with a chance to limit the damage done.

CLARK: Okay, you have my attention, Ms. Waller.

* * *

 _Batman is on a high speed chase with the Penguin. Both cars swerve in and out of lanes. The Penguin's henchmen shoot at Batman through the window._

PENGUIN: If one of you can bloody hit the Batman with a single shot I will give you this car.

 _The chase ensues, with the Batmobile inching close._

PENGUIN: _(Shouting)_ Oh, I'll do it myself, you inadequate twits!

 _Penguin's car makes a sharp turn down an alley._

BATMAN: Alfred, they're heading your way.

ALFRED: (Through an earpiece) Oh good, I thought they'd never come.

 _As Penguin's car zips through the alley-way. As the car moves, spikes come out from the ground, slashing the car's tires. The car spins out and slams into a wall. Batman screeches the Batmobile to a stop just before the metal spikes. He gets out of his car. Penguin's henchmen also get out of their car, disgruntled. Batman charges at one of the henchmen and takes him down swiftly. The other two are shooting at him. Batman jumps and tumbles behind the Batmobile, but one bullet grazes his shoulder. Batman uses his grapple to attach to the gun, dragging the henchman toward him and knocking him out with one brutal punch. The last henchmen charges at batman with a knife, and Batman grabs hold of him and flips him over, slamming him onto the edge of a dumpster. He then walks over to Penguin's car and grabs him by the coat._

PENGUIN: Get your hands off of me, Batman or else I will kick your –

 _The Penguin tries kicking Batman, but Batman slams him to the ground. A look of crazed anger is on Batman's face. He holds him down with his left hand, and punches the Penguin with his right, spewing blood from the Penguins mouth. Batman punches him again and again._

ALFRED: Master Wayne.

 _Batman does not stop. He repeatedly sens blows to the Penguin's head, each one coming in harder. Blood is pouring out from the Penguin's head._

ALFRED: (SHOUTS) Bruce, stop!

 _Batman hold his fist back and breathes heavily over the Penguin. The Penguin lays their unconscious, but still breathing._

BATMAN: Let's go, Cobblepot.

 _Back at the Batcave, Bruce undresses and washes himself through the fountain. He rubs his hand, washing the blood of the Penguin off his hand. After he washes off, he sits down in a chair and Alfred works on the cuts and bruises that he has. Alfred stitches the gun wound Bruce received._

BRUCE: It feels good to get your hands dirty and do the job done alone sometimes, Alfred.

ALFRED: You thrive when it comes to being alone, Master Wayne. Now hold still.

BRUCE: Alone allows me to be more precise, more accurate. No distractions. Not with a ringmaster telling me when to do what.

ALFRED: Still unhappy with the Super Friends, sir?

BRUCE: What do you think of it?

ALFRED: Well, I'm a military man, sir. And a butler, also. Organization is a key component that your team may lack in some type.

BRUCE: Organization limits optimization. Actions are unexpected, and sticking to organization forces you to be unprepared for those actions. It's a hindrance. Chaos is the advantage. If there is anything I've learned from the past, it's that you can't stick to a plan.

 _Bruce peers over at the display case holding Jason Todd's former Robin costume marked by graffiti with a mocking "HA HA HA HA HA JOKES ON YOU BATMAN."_

ALFRED: Is that the cause of what happened out there?

BRUCE: What are you talking about, Alfred?

ALFRED: We both know what happened out there. You already had the Penguin caught, but you kept going. You know, Master Wayne, rage can bring people – even the best of people – to commit unspeakable acts. I know. It can control you.

BRUCE: The Penguin committed a crime. I apprehended him. I was doing my job. It has nothing to do with that.

ALFRED: Bruce...

BRUCE: ( _Sternly_ ) I'm fine.

ALFRED: Okay then. Who am I to argue with the Batman?

* * *

 _Barry stares into space with a determined, angry look on his face. The Cosmic Treadmill turns on and Barry starts running. He runs faster and faster, sparking electricity all throughout the room. Suddenly a man walks through, clapping slowly._

MAN: Bravo, Mr. Allen, bravo.

 _Barry stops running and looks confusingly at the man._

BARRY: Um, I don't think you're supposed to be in here, sir.

 _The man starts slowly pacing around the room with a smirk on his face._

MAN: Please, Let me introduce myself. My name is Hunter Zoloman.

BARRY: Am I supposed to know who you are?

ZOLOMAN: No, no. Of course not. Not yet, anyway. That was pretty fast the way you were running just before. Pretty fast indeed. It just… wasn't fast enough.

BARRY: _(Wide-eyed)_ Zoom.

 _And in a snap Zoom pins Barry against the wall. Barry struggles to break free from Zoom's grip but it is of no use._

BARRY: _(Struggling)_ How are you able to run so fast?

ZOOM: How? …Because you taught me how.

BARRY: That doesn't even make sense.

ZOOM: It will, soon enough.

BARRY: What do you want from me?

ZOOM: It's not something I want from you. It's something I need from you, Flash. You are taking too long to get to the speed capacity I need you to be.

BARRY: Why do you want me to get faster? The faster I get, the faster I can end you.

ZOOM: Oh, no. I know you will help me because it is already pre-determined in time. _Zoom tightens his grip on Barry._ You see, I am not from here. Allow me to start from the beginning. My father, unfortunately, left my mother while she was still pregnant with me. She was the only thing I had to protect me. Soon after I was born, she was, or will be I guess according to your present, murdered. Mysteriously, wrongfully murdered, with no trace of evidence. No justice served. _Clenches fist.  
_ And I can't allow that to happen.

BARRY: So you've used the speed force to travel back in time somehow. Why? What does this have to do with me?

ZOOM: _(Shouts)_ Because there was a chance to save her! To give me the child hood that was stripped away from me. It was you, Flash. You were that chance, but… you weren't fast enough. God, I don't even remember what she looked like. My own mother. You have to have some sympathy for my situation, considering the same thing happened to you.

BARRY: _(struck by Zoom's acknowledgement of his mother)_ Killing all of those people is not the answer.

ZOOM: I don't want to kill those people, Barry, but I have to. I need you to gain enough speed so that you will be able to save my mother this time, and you will only do that by these tests. And your biggest test is yet to come. Time is running out, Flash.

 _And with a snap of lightning he was gone. Barry was left lying there on the ground, gasping for air._

* * *

 _Barry, Bruce and Victor Stone are in the Batcave. Bruce is typing on the Bat computer. The screen shows security footage from S.T.A.R. Labs of Zoom, scanning his face. An error comes up on the screen that shows no public record._

BARRY: Nothing?

BRUCE: I can't find any trace of a Hunter Zoloman in existence.

BARRY: So what he's saying is true, then. About coming back in time. I didn't even know it was possible to do that with my speed.

STONE: Okay, so this is a simple fix, right? We just tap into Barry's time travel powers and stop Zoom before it even happens.

BRUCE: It's not that easy. The concept of time is a tricky thing. If we were to mess with it, one small action could be capable of changing everything.

BARRY: He's right, Vic. Time is a continuum. If that continuum was disrupted, who knows what would happen. I don't know how we are going to be able to stop him. The sad thing is, Zoom and I have the same story. Both of our mom's were murdered. I mean, I know if I had the power to go back in time, I would do anything to save my mom. So what's the difference between me and him?

 _Bruce gets up and puts a hand on Barry's shoulder._

BRUCE: Barry, you are nothing like Zoom. Zoom let a darkness overcome him somewhere down the line. It's a border we go near every time we are out there. But the difference between you and Zoom is that you are stronger than he ever was. We will stop him, Barry, with that strength.

 _Barry nods his head and walks away._

STONE: Man, it seems like all you powered people have had your parents murdered…

 _Bruce and Barry both glare at Cisco._

STONE: Too soon?

 _An emergency signal suddenly flashes on the Bat computer. Batman opens up the screen to a new report._

REPORTER: The country has been put in a state of emergency. There has been a nuclear missile sent out from a site located in Russia. The Russian government has declared that this was not their own doing. The destination of this missile is set for Monument Point. The President has said to evacuate the area and...

 _Bruce starts typing on the computer._

BARRY: What, a nuclear missile? Who set it off if it wasn't Russia?

BRUCE: From Russian security footage, it looks as if Anatoli Knyazev – better known as KGBeast – is behind this.

THE FLASH: Why? What motive does he have to set off a bomb?

BRUCE: I'm not sure, but we don't have time to look into that right now. This nuke is heading directly for Monument Point.

STONE: Monument Point? There are millions of people in that city.

BRUCE: I know, and evacuation is pointless. That missile is coming in fast. It is going to hit it the area in approximately 27 seconds.

BARRY: I can go –

BRUCE: There's not enough time, but I have an idea. Barry, evacuate people in the Havencroft as fast as you can.

BARRY: But, Bruce –

BRUCE: NOW!

 _Barry speeds out of the Batcave. Bruce rapidly types on the computer._

STONE: What can I do?

BATMAN: Plug your system into my computer. We're launching a nuclear attack.

Clark and Lois are walking down the street in Metropolis.

LOIS: So what are you going to do?

CLARK: I'm not sure yet. Waller made some very good points, but I'm just not sure if we need that radical of a system. Maybe something in between, but –

 _Lois's phone rings._

LOIS: Are you serious? Oh my God. Alright, I will get on.

CLARK: What is it Lois?

LOIS: … A nuclear missile was launched from Russia. It's heading right for Monument Point.

CLARK: (Panicked) What?

Clark looks around frantically. He takes off his glasses and squints at a specific loctaion in the sky. His vision zooms in on a speeding missile.

CLARK: Louis –

LOIS: I know, go. Be safe.

 _Clark bolts into the air, with a blast of wind and sound behind him. His clothes fall to the ground, as superman flies into the air. He slams with a crack at the center of Monument Point and stands his ground._

CLARK: (Determined) I got this.

In the Batcave, Cyborg has wires extending from his body into the computer.

CYBORG: I'm locked in. What do I do now?

BATMAN: Flash, update?

 _The Flash is running back and forth, gabbing groups of people and placing them outside of Havencroft. He races back and forth, putting in all the energy he has._

THE FLASH: I'm placing people outside the city barrier, where they are safe

BATMAN: Good. Now get out of their

CYBORG: What?

BATMAN: We are going to remap the GPS of the missile using your mind. You will shift the map to the left, without moving the tracking for the missile.

CYBORG: But that's not going to stop the missile. That's just going to redirect the hit.

BATMAN: Exactly. We don't have time to stop the missile. (Sternly) Do it now.

THE FLASH: But I can save these people. Just give me more time.

BATMAN: There isn't any time left. Get the hell out of there, Barry. Now!

 _The Flash zips out of Havencroft, running past the group of people he brought out of it._

BATMAN: … Victor.

CYBORG: I know...

 _The computer shows the region of Monument Point and Havencroft with the path of the missile. The countdown shows 6 seconds left as the map re-positions and sets the target as Havencroft. Cyborg and Batman look at each other solemnly. Meanwhile, Superman is watching the missile._

SUPERMAN: Wait a minute...

 _Superman stares at the trajectory of the missile. The missile is extremely close to the ground in a separate area. He widens his eyes and realizes that the missile is not heading for Monument Point. Superman springs after the missile. He starts to chase it, trying to catch it before it makes contact with the ground. As Superman gets closer to the missile, it gets closer to the town. Superman gives a scream of effort as he gets close to the missile, but before he can grab it the missile hits its mark, blasting superman away with a huge explosion. The explosion radiates throughout Havencroft, disintegrating everything in its path. Superman tumbles across the ground and lands next to a group of distraught people. Superman, kneeling on the ground, stares at the wreckage in sorrow and slams his fist down, cracking the dirt beneath him._

* * *

 _The Justice League gathers at their Earth Base. Superman furiously paces around the room while the rest of the team sits around the conference table._

SUPERMAN: What the hell were you guys thinking? What reasoning did you have to possibly –

CYBORG: You're right. We –

BATMAN: He's not right.

SUPERMAN: You obliterated a town of tens of thousands of people.

BATMAN: Monument Point would have been millions.

SUPERMAN: I was there. I could have saved EVERYONE!

BATMAN: We had a limited time frame and had to act fast.

SUPERMAN: (Yells) Well it was idiotic!

WONDER WOMAN: You could have called the League. We could've helped in this situation. It was bigger than any of you could handle

BATMAN: There was half a minute until the nuke landed. There was no time to have a meeting analyzing and discussing all of our options.

WONDER WOMAN: (Sincerely) You don't always need to be alone...

 _Batman glares at Wonder Woman._

BATMAN: We observed the situation and made the call that needed to be made.

VOICE: And what gives you that right, Batman?

 _The doors open and a group of armed soldiers comes in, followed by Amanda Waller._

THE FLASH: What is this?

SUPERMAN: The subject of our meeting. Everyone, this is –

BATMAN: I know who Amanda Waller is. Ruthless head of the secret government agency A.R.G.U.S. An agency that has been involved in some shady work and has been against the Justice League and our actions ever since she was put in charge.

WALLER: That's quite the detective work, Batman.

BATMAN: With all of that said, I want to know what she is doing in our base.

WALLER: Take it easy. I am here for the Justice League, not against it.

BATMAN: That's not what the armed men surrounding you say.

WALLER: The Justice League just committed the first Nuclear strike since Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945. I don't know what you all are thinking right now, but this is a world crisis.

THE FLASH: We didn't do anything.

WALLER: Then who the hell realigned the GPS system of the missile for a direct hit on the hole formerly known as Havencroft. That is just one of the many devastating incidents involving the rogue group who call themselves the Justice League.

WONDER WOMAN: Excuse me, but what is this meaning of this?

WALLER: Because the Justice League is dangerous. Do all of you realize the destruction that you leave behind? Your battles come with significant collateral damage.

WONDER WOMAN: But the collateral damage comes with the fight. It isn't our fault.

WALLER: Is it not? The way the League handles the fights it takes place in is rash, reckless, and irresponsible. You don't take responsibility for the damage you cause.

GREEN LANTERN: She's right. In the military, the collateral damage that comes from the battles is always on the soldiers who caused it hand's. There are consequences from what we do.

THE FLASH: We are heroes.

WALLER: You're right. You all have completed heroic acts that have saved the entire world, but the way you have gone about doing so has not always been the safest. And because of that, innocent people have died. Cities have been demolished from your bodies being smashed through its buildings.

THE FLASH: The Justice League helps protect the world.

WALLER: The world is afraid of the Justice League. You operate without authority. Without supervision. You act as a world council, but no one gave you the permission to do so. You need to be controlled.

BATMAN: What are you here to reprimand us?

WALLER: I am hear to extend an olive branch before it comes to that. It is called the Justice Legislation Act. This act calls for all individuals who wish to do good for the world to come forth to the government, identify who they are to the public, and enter the Justice Society of America, a new system under control of the A.R.G.U.S. for the heroes to abide by. There will be a panel who will declare the actions the Justice Society takes, and how to go about them. This will allow for the most efficient way to stop the threats that come up.

BATMAN: So what, we become soldiers for A.R.G.U.S.? Absolutely not.

WONDER WOMAN: I agree. This is ridiculous. Who called for this meeting.

 _Superman stands up._

SUPERMAN: I did. We need to be kept in check. This is the only way I can see that happening.

GREEN LANTERN: If it can save the world from another nuke imploding, I'm in. We are an army, and an army should be put in the government hands.

THE FLASH: So we're going to let the a panel tell us which fights to take on and which to, what, just ignore?

GREEN LANTERN: They will make the right call.

BATMAN: That's our call to make.

SUPERMAN: We have no authority to do that. This act will keep the world in the safest hands, and keep us from making stupid mistakes like we have in the past.

WONDER WOMAN: The destruction would have been far worse if we didn't do anything at all.

CYBORG: It's not about not doing anything. It's about doing the thing right. There have been times where the way we chose to handle situations have been questionable... I just blew up an entire town, from a call that we made. How can that be right?

BATMAN: Alright, enough. Can we just put this to a vote and end this? You don't have the majority.

WALLER: I'm sorry to inform you... but this meeting wasn't called upon to vote on the matter. It was to inform you of it.

WONDER WOMAN: (Angrily) What does this mean?

BATMAN: And you knew about this?

SUPERMAN: It's what we have to do.

BATMAN: And what happens if I say no?

SUPERMAN: That is not an option, Br –

BATMAN: (Sternly) Don't. I'm done here.

 _Batman gets up and storms out of the room._

WALLER: Your team has twenty-four hours to sign the act, or else there will be consequences.

 _Waller and her soldiers walk out of the room. The Justice League sits at the table in silence._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Issue 3

**_Issue #3_**

 _Bruce is at a Formal Charity event in Gotham. He sits at a table full of people, including Commissioner Gordon and Barbara Gordon._

BRUCE: Waiter, another round for everyone, my pleasure. Except for me. I've had way too much already.

 _Barbara looks down and smiles._

WOMAN: Has anyone seen the new act passed about the government controlling the Justice League? I think it's a terrific idea.

COMMISSIONER GORDON: I, for one, disagree. We need these heroes to protect us in the world, just like we need Batman to protect us in Gotham. The police force can't do it alone. Trust me.

BRUCE: Ah, come on, Commissioner, I'm all for a little regulation. I can't keep rebuilding this city. One time, one of those damn flying bat razors come through my penthouse and broke my window. Excuse me, everyone.

 _Bruce gets up from the table and walks over to the bar. Barbara comes up and stands next to him._

BARBARA: The public Bruce Wayne always humors me. It's the only time I get to see you smile.

BRUCE: Yeah, I should get an Oscar for playing Bruce Wayne.

 _The two of them laugh._

BARBARA: So Superman is really supporting the act?

BRUCE: Ever since Havencroft… things have been a little messed up. Do you think it was the right call, Barb?

 _Barbara hesitates to answer, and Bruce notices._

BARBARA: You did what you thought _you_ needed to do in that moment, Bruce. I can't blame you for that.

 _There is a pause between them._

BRUCE: Are you with me, Barb? I need you to be with me.

BARBARA: You already knew I was.

 _They smile at one another. Bruce's phone rings._

BRUCE: It's Alfred. I need to go.

BARBARA: (Eager) Bruce, I brought my suit I can –

BRUCE: No. It's too dangerous.

BARBARA: Bruce, I am not Jas –

BRUCE: Stop. Now.

 _Bruce walks away. Barbara stands upset there staring at Bruce leave._

* * *

 _The Batmobile drives into the Batcave and comes to a halt. Batman gets out of the vehicle, showing off a couple cuts and bruises. He starts to walk, but then looks up and stops. Superman is leaning against the table in front of him. Alfred is repairing gadgets. Batman continues his way as if nobody is in the room._

SUPERMAN: You know you shouldn't be out there, Bruce.

BATMAN: I still have 8 more hours. Not like it matters to me anyway.

ALFRED: I followed the security procedure and tried to stop him, but he's a bit tougher of a breach than normal, sir.

SUPERMAN: Just sign the act. If we get you behind this too we can have a much easier time with everyone. People follow you.

BATMAN: You don't need me. You're America's poster boy.

SUPERMAN: I don't understand what you're not getting about this. This is not a choice. It's a law established by the government. If you don't follow it, you'll become a criminal.

BATMAN: We are criminals, Clark. We always have been. What we do, everyday, does not follow any law of the country. This act won't change that. The only difference is now... you have a boss.

SUPERMAN: I am trying to protect this world -

BATMAN: From who, us?

SUPERMAN: From the choices we have made, the damage we have caused, the lives we have taken. This system prevents any of that from happening.

BATMAN: We save lives. Not take them. But now, you may be sacrificing lives just in order to keep your public image.

SUPERMAN: The world sees this as a good thing. We need to abide by it.

BATMAN: I have seen crimes go unpunished. If there is a situation that goes bad, I am not going to wait around until I get the call. I am going to make the call, and I am going to stop it.

SUPERMAN: Bruce, please, I'm warning you. If it's not me who stops you, someone else will.

BATMAN: Who do they bring in after you?

SUPERMAN: The Justice Society commencement is tomorrow morning in DC. I'm expecting you to be there.

BATMAN: Don't hold your breath.

 _Batman walks away as the door closes behind him. Clark stares after him with a worried look on his face._

* * *

 _A streak of lightning is bolting through the streets of Central City. It is zipping through the city, searching everywhere. The Flash stops and tries to catch his breath._

THE FLASH: Nothing on this end. Cisco?

 _Cisco's voice comes through an earpiece._

CISCO: I haven't found anything through vibing. The only trace of speed I am finding is you. Shouldn't we not be doing this with the whole Superhero Registration Act or whatever it's called.

THE FLASH: I need to stop Zoom before he kills someone I care about. He knows... everything about me. If the act is going to prevent me from stopping this maniac before it's too late, then I don't want to follow it in the first place.

CISCO: Ok, Barry, I've got something. A source of major speed is coming from... you're not going to like this. It's coming from your old home.

 _The Flash bursts toward his home in full speed._

CISCO: Barry, it looks like he's signaling you. This could definitely be a trap.

 _The Flash holts to a stop on the porch of his childhood home. He walks in cautiously._

THE FLASH: Come out, Zoom. I know you're here.

 _Zoom walks out._

ZOOM: That's the whole point, Barry. This was an invitation. An invitation to my birthday.

CISCO: Tell him I said Happy Birthday. Here's your present... I'm flipping him the bird.

THE FLASH: Doesn't seem like much of a party.

ZOOM: It's not a party. It's a reminder. You're running out of time, Barry.

THE FLASH: Alright, so you know who I am. Please, don't hurt anyone I care about. Leave them out of this.

ZOOM: I would never do that. The people who you care about, I care about just as much.

THE FLASH: I don't understand. How do you know so much about me? My life, my powers... my mother? Tell me.

ZOOM: Because, Flash, you are - or were - my mentor. My hero. Everything I have learned, I learned from you.

THE FLASH: This is the future I'm presuming?

ZOOM: After my mother died and I was sent to an orphanage, you took me under your wing. I was somehow given the speed force, and you taught me how to harness it. I looked up to you... until I found out that you failed her. I trusted you, Barry!

BARRY: I... I'm sorry. This doesn't have to happen. I'll save her.

ZOOM: You won't be able to. Not yet, anyway. Because you failed to save my mother, it means you did not have enough speed. That's why I'm here. I am not a bad person. You have to believe that. I am just trying to save the one person I had in my life.

BARRY: This is not the way, and I can't let this continue. I'm going to have to stop you, Zoloman.

ZOOM: That's the idea. Catch me if you can, Flash.

 _Zoom explodes past Barry and out the door. Barry jolts right behind him. The two race through the streets, flying past everything in sight._

ZOOM: COME ON!

 _Barry is using all of the strength he has._

CISCO: Uh, Barry, We have a situation. (Hastily) It's a bird, it's a plane, oh wait it's -

 _An impact comes down hard in front of the Flash, sending him backwards to the ground. When the dust clears, Superman stands there, looking at the Flash._

SUPERMAN:I expected this from Bruce, but not you, Barry. What are you doing?

 _The Flash gets up in pain._

THE FLASH: I was trying to stop Zoom until you just jumped in front of me. Jeeze, I get why they call you the Man of Steel, you are one strong dude.

SUPERMAN: You know you shouldn't be taking this on right now. What does this mean?

THE FLASH: It means I have bigger things to worry about than this whole Justice Act ordeal. Zoom's target is me, I don't have time to deal with this.

SUPERMAN: If you were just patient enough we can stop him together, the right way.

THE FLASH: I'm not waiting for him to terrorize more people.

SUPERMAN: So you're not going to follow the act.

 _The Flash stands in front of Superman strong._

SUPERMAN: I'm sorry to hear that. I really do hope you change your mind, Barry.

 _Superman loads up and springs into the air, leaving the Flash standing there._

* * *

WALLER: One minute, Superman.

 _In a room backstage stands Superman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg._

CYBORG: Hold on, we're just waiting on a few others.

WALLER: It's almost time for the announcement. If they're not here by now... they're not coming.

GREEN LANTERN: Really? Even, Wonder Woman?

SUPERMAN: (Firmly) She's right. They're not coming.

WALLER: The rest are waiting outside.

 _Across televisions all across America, Superman stands in front of the newly formed Justice Society. Behind him stand the likes of Green Lantern, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, Green Arrow, Nightwing, Vixen among many others. Different crowds of people are gathering to watch the announcement._

SUPERMAN: Today, we gather here for a new form of Justice. There are threats out there that have the potential to wipe out this world. Heroes take on the duty to protect the people from these threats with the abilities that they have been given. That was the mission of the former Justice League, which did strive for it, but ultimately did not go about it in the best way.

 _Batman watches from the Batcomputer. The camera pans across the heroes on stage, and Batman catches sight of Nightwing. He glares at the screen._

 _Wonder Woman watches the announcement while sharpening her sword._

SUPERMAN: Cities have crumbled, homes have been demolished, innocent people have been killed in the wake of some of our battles. We have handled these situations irresponsibly in the past. Citizens are calling out for the us metahumans to take responsibility for the acts we commit, and we are.

 _The Flash is running around the city. He abruptly stops and looks around in search of Zoom, but sees nothing. He dashes away still searching._

 _Atom watches in his lab while working on his suit._

SUPERMAN: The destruction with no accountability ends today, with the formation of the Justice Society of America. This is a new time for Justice. This group behind me will be guided by a panel of different countries in order to ensure we take the right steps to neutralize any given threat in the most efficient way possible.

 _Aquaman sits in a darkened underwater cave cooking food in a fire._

 _Havencroft is shown completely obliterated by the nuclear missile._

SUPERMAN: Some heroes have turned their back on the world. Some have taken matters into their own hands, with the result being costly. We are registered under the government's control. Those who have not registered to become apart of the Justice Society, will be dealt with properly under the Justice Legislation Act.

 _Batman gets up and walks away from the computer._

SUPERMAN: You deserve to feel safe, and you deserve to be protected, and we will take on that mission. We are in your hands now, America, and we vow to protect you as the Justice Society.

* * *

 _Batman is in an alley way in Gotham fighting off three of Two-Face's henchman. A cracking sound is heard as he sends a fist into the jaw of one of the henchmen. He then quickly turns and sends a kick in the chest to the other henchman sending him a few feet back to the ground. The last henchman takes out a knife and begins swinging at Batman. Batman dodges each swing, but gets sliced by the final one in the shoulder. He winces in pain. As the two square up to duke it out, a roar is heard coming down on them. A strike comes from the air, pounding the final henchman to the ground. The strike came from Wonder Woman. She stands up and brushes herself off._

WONDER WOMAN: It's much easier that way.

BATMAN: I didn't need the help, but thanks.

WONDER WOMAN: I guess that's the best thank you I can get from the Batman, so I will accept it.

BATMAN: I noticed that you weren't at the Justice Society announcement.

WONDER WOMAN: That's right.

BATMAN: So you're not signing the act?

WONDER WOMAN: I have been apart many different armies in my life time and have seen first hand the corruption that comes from centralized power. No good comes from taking away the freedom of people who set out to do good. That was the Justice League. I was born and raised a warrior, and I will die before I surrender that freedom.

 _Batman and Wonder Woman nod at each other._

BATMAN: Well, then I guess I will see you -

WONDER WOMAN: Bruce, there are many other who aren't signing the act. You don't have to go against it alone...

 _BATMAN thinks, and then steps forward. He reaches out his hand and Wonder Woman braces it. The two shake hands, and stand there staring into each other's eyes._

* * *

 _Barry is in STAR Labs quickly writing down formulas on a white board. Oliver Queen and Victor walk in._

OLIVER: What are you doing?

 _Barry stops writing and walks away from the board._

BARRY: I'm trying to find the variable I to increase the amount of speed I output in order to complete the equation and make myself faster.

OLIVER: I'm not going to try and understand something I never will. Barry, I think you know why I'm here.

BARRY: Why is Vic here?

VICTOR: (Coyly) Incase he needed some powered assistance.

OLIVER: It wasn't my choice.

BARRY: Look, I'm sorry, Oliver, but I really don't have time for this. I have a lot of things going on.

OLIVER: Just sign the act then. We can help you. The Justice Society is on the same mission as you. We're not on opposing sides.

BARRY: There used to be an Oliver who would run from the government. Take down corrupt scum of his city through a single book. He would have never accepted something as controlling as this.

OLIVER: People change, Barry. That was when I let the darkness overcome me. I used to believe in a method of unrestrained punishment... and killing. We both know I am not that person anymore. Barry, I have seen what happens when things go unregulated. Star City has been like that for years. As mayor, now, I know what the right thing to do is.

BARRY: But, Oliver, you're heroism, or I guess what is now to be considered "vigilantism", was what kept the city together. And now you're giving it up. Vic, you can't believe in this crap.

VICTOR: I took out an entire city of people. That's on me. I won't let that happen again.

BARRY: Well, you two can say all you want. I'm not signing it.

VICTOR: Barry...

OLIVER: Damnit, Barry, don't be stupid.

BARRY: I'm sorry. I need to get back to work.

 _Barry goes back to writing on the board. There is a silence in the room. Oliver looks down in sorrow._

OLIVER: So you're not going to sign the act...

BARRY: Yep, that's what I said.

OLIVER: Alright. Victor...

 _Victor aims his arm at Barry as it turns into a firearm. A blast comes out from the arm and shocks Barry as he falls to the ground. Oliver takes out his bow and fires two arrows at Barry's shoulders._

BARRY: Are you serious, right now?

OLIVER: Those are tranquilizers. We're not trying to hurt you, Barry.

VICTOR: We just need to take you in. I'm sorry.

 _As Barry gets up, Oliver comes over and takes a swing at him with his bow, but Barry still dodges it quickly and misses, The tranquilizer wasn't enough to suppress all of Barry's speed.. Oliver begins to throw a combination of punches and kicks, but Barry dodges each one and jabs him right in the gut. Barry feels his speed is starting to come back to him. He sees Victor loading up his arm and jolts out of STAR labs, with the blast soaring right past him. Victor and Oliver are left in STAR Labs._

* * *

 _Wonder Woman walks around the Batcave, examining every detail._

WONDER WOMAN: No wonder why you're so dark and broody. I would be too if I spent the majority of my time in a cave.

 _Batman is gearing his utility belt and setting up his gadgets._

BATMAN: Alright, I'm going to go talk to Clark.

WONDER WOMAN: Wait, what? Bruce, we just agreed I'm in on this too.

BATMAN: I thought you meant morale support.

WONDER WOMAN: (Angrily) Morale Support?!

BATMAN: I have this handled, Diana.

WONDER WOMAN: Here we go again.

 _As Batman starts to leave._

WONDER WOMAN: Why do you have this obsession of having to be alone? ...Is it because the death of your partner?

 _Batman stops dead in his tracks. He doesn't turn around._

WONDER WOMAN: It wasn't your fault, Bruce. He was as well trained as he could be - by one of the best, actually. He died a warriors death.

BATMAN: (Sternly) He was a kid.

WONDER WOMAN: I have been sparring since I was a child. Bruce, you used to have a team around you. Whether it was the Justice League or the assortment of partners you inherited, all of which were young. You may say that you you'd rather be alone, but then you wouldn't have accepted those children into your home. You're family -

SOUND SYSTEM: Entrance opened.

 _Batman and Wonder Woman look confused at one another. From the entrance walks a figure. He stops in front of them._

FIGURE: They sent me to talk to some sense into you...

BATMAN: I figured they would... Dick.

 _Out from the shadows steps out Nightwing. He and Batman stare at one another._

 **To be continued...**


	4. Issue 4

**Issue #4**

SOUND SYSTEM: Entrance opened.

 _Batman and Wonder Woman look confused at one another. From the entrance walks a figure. He stops in front of them._

FIGURE: They sent me to talk to some sense into you...

BATMAN: I figured they would... Dick.

 _Out from the shadows steps out Nightwing. He and Batman stare at one another._

NIGHTWING: You're lucky I am such an amazing student or else I would have blow my cover.

 _Nightwing sits down and lounges back._

WONDER WOMAN: Cover?

BATMAN: I needed someone from the inside to gather intel on the act. Nice work, Dick. Sometimes, I don't work a lone.

 _Wonder Woman rolls her eyes in an annoyed fashion._

NIGHTWING: Things aren't looking good, Bruce. Waller is growing impatient. She wants us to turn in whoever we know that didn't sign the act.

 _A burst of wind comes through the Batcave. The Flash slides to a stop in front of the group. He is panting, trying to catch some air._

WONDER WOMAN: Barry, what's wrong?

THE FLASH: The (breath) the Justice Society (breath) they're trying to take us in.

NIGHTWING: I know I was just telling them about that.

THE FLASH: (Breath) No, by any means necessary.

BATMAN: (Angrily) What?

THE FLASH: Oliver and Vic, they tried to get me to sign up. When I refused, they tried to take me down.

WONDER WOMAN: Kill you?

THE FLASH: No, no. Just knock me out.

BATMAN: Not lethal yet.

 _Batman walks over to the computer and begins typing. Wonder Woman follows._

NIGHTWING: How did you not set off the security system?

THE FLASH: (Slyly) Too fast, man.

WONDER WOMAN: What are you going to do?

BATMAN: You're right, Diana. This is bigger than one man. The fate of the world depends on this. It's time to stop taking this on by myself. I need a team around me.

* * *

 _Lois is laying in bed. Clark sits down next to her in the bed. He rubs his tired eyes._

LOIS: You haven't been to work in almost a week, Clark.

CLARK: I've been a little busy at my other job. I have to organize the Justice Society and discuss matters with the panel. This resistance is starting to become a real pain in my ass, but once this all is settled we can begin to do good. The world will be a better place to live in.

LOIS: Mhm.

CLARK: I just want to keep you safe, Lois. Out of harms way.

LOIS: That's impossible, honey. I'm a report. I go right to the danger.

CLARK: And I'm trying to limit that danger. Avoid the destruction, and make this world a better place with heroes the people can trust.

 _Lois sits up and puts her hand on Clark's shoulder._

LOIS: Sometimes - no matter how hard you try - you just can't avoid things. It will come in one way or another.

CLARK: You'll see Lois. This is the right thing to do.

 _Clark gets up and goes out onto the balcony._

LOIS: Where are you going, Clark?

CLARK: I just need to talk to someone. Don't worry. Sleep tight... I love you, Lois.

 _Clark loads up and flies off into the dark night sky. He descends down to a farm home. An older woman is sitting on the porch steps looking up at the stars. Clark comes and sits with her._

CLARK: Hi, Ma.

MARTHA: Don't worry, Super Mom signed the act.

CLARK: (Laughs) Good, I need her on my team.

MARTHA: What's wrong, dear?

CLARK: (Sighs) I just... with everything going on. I haven't been to work in a week, I barely talk to Lois. I have no personal life. I feel like I'm losing myself. I feel as if I surrendered Clark Kent, and now only Superman remains.

MARTHA: And what's wrong with that?

CLARK: I don't want to lose Clark.

MARTHA: Clark, let me let you in on a little secret. There is no Superman. I know the headlines say "Superman this" and "Superman that", but none of it is true. That's Clark Kent who is saving those people, and nothing's going to change that. You will always be my little baby boy. Don't let the cape confuse ya.

 _Clark smiles at his mother and the hugs her. The two sit there hugging._

* * *

 _Batman stands at a conference table with a look of determination. Sitting at the table are The Flash, Wonder Woman, Nightwing (Ronnie and Stein), Firestorm, Starfire, Shazam, Atom(Ray), Blue Beetle(Ted), Black Canary, Vibe, and Katana._

BATMAN: Why did none of us sign the act?

ATOM: Because, the act goes against everything we sign up for as heroes.

TED: It tries to clean up a mess that isn't there. It just limits what we are able to do.

BLACK CANARY: We fight to free people, taking that freedom away is the wrong way to go about it.

BATMAN: So everyone at this table knows what they are taking on by being here. We are going outside the law.

VIBE: Ooh, The Outsiders. Bam. You're welcome.

WONDER WOMAN: The Justice Society has made the move to take in those of us who have gone against the act by means of force.

STEIN: They can't possibly do that.

NIGHTWING: Actually they can, by law.

SHAZAM: I'm a kid and I even know this law is wrong. We can all see that.

BATMAN: Well then that's good. We will continue to do what we do, how we do, and when we do. We will fight any threat that comes our way with only one goal in mind: to stop the threat. Sometimes that gets messy, but that's a risk we need to take if we. We will fight this act and become marked as criminals to the world, but they will know that we are doing only what is necessary.

ATOM: Um, everyone, I love the enthusiasm here, really, but I don't think I only speak for me when saying that we are outnumbered and clearly out powered. I don't see how we have a shot here without a little more umpf on our side.

BATMAN: (Smirk) I'm glad you said that. Our first mission... is a recruitment one.

 _The screen in front of the table brings up a map. The map starts signaling GPS location and cuts in closer and closer to an area, until it finally reaches it's tracking point: Atlantis. The table looks at the screen in awe._

TED: (Smiles) You son of a bitch.

* * *

REPORTER: The Justice Society continues to save the day. Today the team took down Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold, during a bank robbery at Civic City Bank. Np causalities were reported during the incident.

 _Green Lantern shut the tv off._

GREEN LANTERN: Damn, we do a hell of a job.

VIXEN: No casualties now that's what I like to hear.

 _The Justice Society is gathered in their headquarters within the A.G.U.S. facility._

SUPERMAN: I have to agree to that.

 _Cyborg is sitting in a chair bored._

CYBORG: Easy to say when you're the one out their in the action.

GREEN ARROW: Don't worry metal head, you'll get your chance out there when they need ya. This was just a routine bank robbery.

 _The sliding door opens and Waller walks into the room._

WALLER: Great work today, everyone. You got the job done clean and efficient.

NIGHTWING: It's a little less fun without the explosions, but it gets the job done.

HAWKGIRL: (Laughs) Shut up, Nightwing.

The alarm goes off for a crime threat.

SUPERMAN: Looks like we have more work to do. Let's get to it, team.

WALLER: Actually, not so fast. This threat isn't authorized for your team.

SUPERMAN: Amanda, we're already suited up just let us -

WALLER: (Sternly) No. That is part of the act. Some threats aren't worth the risk of sending in a team of powerful beings to blow up the threat.

Mr. Terrific: Well, it looks like the threat is already getting handled.

WALLER: What?

 _The screen shows through security footage Batman and the rest taking on the notorious assassin Deathstroke._

WALLER: Superman.

SUPERMAN: We're on it.

WALLER: Good.

 _Waller walks out of the room and the sliding door closes behind her._

* * *

 _Deathstroke battles it out with the numerous vigilantes. He and Batman then start going toe-to-toe in a fight. Each one just narrowly dodging the other's attacks._

DEATHSTROKE: Damnit, Batman. I thought I would be done with your ass when you didn't sign the act. This is against the law you know?

 _Batman strikes Deathstroke right in the jaw._

BATMAN: I think the crime you committed outweighs mine.

 _Deathstroke swings his sword down on Batman, but Batman holds it off with his gauntlet. The two press at each other, trying to get the other to budge._

DEATHSTROKE: No matter, sparring with you is always good practice.

 _The two begin to Duke it out. Batman kicks him in the jaw._

BATMAN: (Yells) Now!.

 _Vibe blasts Deathstroke into the wall and slides to the ground. Black Canary is waiting by the wall and knees him in the face, knocking out Deathstroke._

BATMAN: I don't need the practice.

 _The heroes gather up Deathstroke and begin to carry him out of the warehouse._

ATOM: What are we going to do with him? We can't bring ourselves to the authorities.

SUPERMAN: That's exactly what you are going to do.

 _Superman descends as the Justice Society arrives behind him._

SUPERMAN: What is this, Batman. Have you gone out of your mind?

BATMAN: I'm just continuing to do the thing I do. And so are the others.

SUPERMAN: It's against the law. You know that. Hand him over and come with us so we can sort this out.

THE FLASH: Why so you can beat us up until we say yes?

GREEN ARROW: Barry, don't hold a grudge. We were following orders.

THE FLASH: We're supposed to be friends, man.

CYBROG: It wasn't personal.

THE FLASH: It sure felt like it.

SUPERMAN: (Sternly) Batman, hand him over.

BATMAN: No, I did the job. I'm bringing him in.

SUPERMAN: Then it looks like I'm bringing both of you in.

 _The two groups begin to battle it out with the warehouse._

 _Black Canary and Green Arrow match each other with each blow that they give. Green Arrow gets Black Canary down to the ground._

GREEN ARROW: Why are you doing this, Laurel?

 _Laurel counters and pins Oliver down._

BLACK CANARY: Because it's something I believe in. And I'm not going to back down just because someone bigger than me tells me too.

GREEN ARROW: You think this will affect our relationship?

 _The two continue to fight it out with each other._

 _The Flash is running around Green Lantern. The Green Lantern sets up a wall and the Flash runs into it. He gets up and races behind Green Lantern to knock him in the head. Mr. Terrific throws a T-sphere near Barry's feet and it explodes, knocking Barry backwards. Batman comes and throws a strike at Mr. Terrific, but he dodges it. The two throw strike for strike. On the shoulder of Mr. Terrific, The microscopic Atom hits his belt and grows to normal Size, smashing him to the ground. Superman and Wonder Woman keep tossing a nd throwing each other throughout the area. Hawkgirl swoops over Katana from overheard as Katana swings at her wings with her sword. Wonder Woman tosses Clark into the air, and then Shazam swoops in and punches him into a pile of large metal_ _pipes, sending them all crashing on top of him. She comes down to Batman, who pulls down Hawkgirl to the ground with a hard thud using grapple gun._

WONDER WOMAN: Bruce, we're not ready for this. We need to retreat.

BATMAN: We can handle it -

WONDER WOMAN: (Sternly) Bruce.

 _Batman reluctantly nods his head in agreement. Superman throws the pipes off him and flies up with glowing red eyes,_

BATMAN: (Yells) Blue Beatle, shine!

 _Blue Beetle sends out a bright light that blinds everyone in the area. All Superman can see is white. He falls to the ground holding his eyes. He rubs his eyes and when his vision clears up, Batman and his team are gone with Deathstroke._

* * *

 _The Justice Society is gathered around a conference table, with each hero looking solemn. Amanda Waller paces around the table.  
_

WALLER: (Angrily) You let them take him? How. How could you possibly let this happen?

SUPERMAN: We tried to handle the situation. It get's tough when you're going up against other heroes -

WALLER: No. They're not heroes anymore, Mr. Kent. They confirmed that with the actions they took today. Going against the law. They're criminals now.

CYBORG: Come on, they're our friends.

MR. TERRIFIC: Yeah, you can tell that to my shoulder.

 _Mr. Terrific rubs his iced shoulder, wincing as he does it._

GREEN LANTERN: I'm going to have to agree. If they aren't with us, then they're against us.

VIXEN: Guys, let's take it down a notch here. Captain Cold, he's a villain; not them.

GREEN LANTERN: They blatantly fought against law enforcement and ran. That sends like criminals to me.

WALLER: And that's exactly how we are going to view it. This rag tag team of Batman's are now wanted men and women. It's a mockery to the Justice Society. I want an end to this nonsense.

SUPERMAN: We will, Ms. Waller.

 _Waller walks out of the room._

SUPERMAN: Well, you heard the woman.

CYBORG: we're really going to fight against our friends?

SUPERMAN: Yes, because it's the law.

* * *

 _The Central City Picture News Station is working on a story. Iris West is typing at her computer._

IRIS: Someone get me my notes on the interview with Superman. I need them right now.

 _Suddenly, a strike of red lighting comes in from the glass window. Zoom grips the back of Iris and holds her._

ZOOM: Everyone get out.

 _All of the workers swarm out of the door, running and creaming as they push their way through._

ZOOM: I'm not going to hurt you, Iris. I just need him to think I am.

IRIS: (Scared) How do you know who I am?

ZOOM: Call the Flash.

 _A red streak whips down a street, jolting the parked cars. The Flash runs and slides to a stop in front of Central City Picture News Station._

THE FLASH: I appreciate the help, Bruce. We need to end this Zoom situation once and for all.

 _Batman is speeding in his Batmobile, whipping around cars. He talks to the Flash through his telecom.  
_

BATMAN: Well, we need to thin where he is coming from. He's apparently learned and harnessed all of his skills from you.

THE FLASH: Yeah, but a future me. He knows how to use his speed in ways I haven't even thought of.

BATMAN: Then you just need to start thinking outside the box. You're a scientist, use your knowledge.

 _The Batmobile screeches to a stop next to the Flash. The two run into the station, with Flash leading the way. Inside Zoom holds his wavering hand over Iris's chest.  
_

THE FLASH: Let the woman go, Zoom.

ZOOM: Barry, you don't need to play games with me. I already know who she is, Iris West-Allen.

BARRY: (Confused) I'm not sure what you're trying to get at. I don't know who this woman is, but I won't let you hurt her.

ZOOM: Really? How early am I? Well then, she won't do.

 _Zoom drops Iris to the floor._

ZOOM: But he will.

 _Zoom races towards Batman and tackles him the the ground. He holds himself up over Batman and loads up his wavering hand._

THE FLASH: (Yells) No!

 _He races towards Zoom, rips him off of Batman, and throws him into the wall. The two race around the place, throwing blows in the process. The Flash begins to run circles around Zoom, picking up speed as he goes along. He starts vibrating his hand and a spark of energy load up in it. He loads back and throws it at Zoom, knocking him to the ground. Zoom gets up a little shaken._

BARRY: I've never seen that one before... There we go, Barry. That's the kind of intuition we need.

 _Zoom zips to Batman and continue to beat him down with quick punches. The Flash throws another one at Zoom, knocking Zoom hard to the ground. A breaking of glass is heard as Green Arrows jumps in through the window, and lands onto the Flash. Arrow shoots two arrow that create an electric line around the Flash, holding him down. Green Arrow loads up his bow with an arrow._

THE FLASH: What are you doing?

GREEN ARROW: I'm sorry, Barry. I tried to warn you. You're too much of a threat to the future of this world. This was your choice, not mine.

 _The Flash closes his eyes tightly, but a bright flash comes through Green Arrows chest. Green Arrow looks down, as a hand is sticking out from him. He takes his last breath and falls to the ground. Behind him, Zoom stands._

ZOOM: I'm sorry, Barry. I couldn't let that happen. I need you.

 _Zoom steps back and then runs out of the building. Batman walks over to Green Arrow and kneels next to him. He closes Green Arrow's eyes and looks down solemnly. The Flash stares at the scene with tears in his eyes._


	5. Issue 4: Aftermath

**Issue #4: Aftermath**

 _Rain pours down from the sky onto the wooden box. The coffin lowers into the ground, as a swarm of black stand around the grave. To the left, the Justice Society stands dressed in uniform. To the right, stand civilians. Among those civilians are Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, and the others. The crowd watches as the hole in the ground is filled with dirt. The crowd disperses afterwards, with only Bruce Wayne left standing. Superman comes and stands next to him._

SUPERMAN: Bruce...

BRUCE: I've been to many funerals throughout my life. I've learned it's best not to talk at these things.

SUPERMAN: This nonsense needs to be brought to an end.

BRUCE: Then you can bring one of your soldiers to kill me too.

SUPERMAN: Stop it. We're not soldiers.

BRUCE: Yes, you are. That's what ARGUS considers you. You're expendable, worthless. Ollie dies, Waller has another one of you to replace him. The Justice Society is just an inanimate weapon for Waller to pull a trigger on. When the ammo runs out, just reload the gun.

 _Bruce walks away, leaving Superman standing there alone._

 _In STAR labs, Barry is running around the room, writing various equations on multiple boards around the room. Bruce walks in from the funeral._

BRUCE: Barry, you should rest.

BARRY: Can't. I'm ready to end Zoom for good.

BRUCE: You've figured out a way to stop him?

BARRY: Yeas. I'm going to kill him.

BRUCE: What?

BARRY: I'm going to kill him. For all that he's done. This is what he gets. This is what he deserves.

BRUCE: Barry, you know that's not the way to handle this.

BARRY: (Upset) Why not? He's a murderer. He killed Oliver - my friend - and hundreds of others. Killing him is doing this world a favor. It will stop him from taking any more lives.

BRUCE: Barry, sit down.

BARRY: Wha-

BRUCE: Sit.

 _Barry sits down on the steps to the forensic room. Bruce comes down and sits next to him._

BRUCE: (Pause) I've been thinking about killing him too.

BARRY: Who? Zoom?

BRUCE: No... the Joker. Ever since Jason, I thought, what is the reason for sparing these low-lives, especially him. The lowest of them. All of the people he's murdered, what good is it to not end his reign of terror - for good.

BARRY: So why don't you?

Bruce: You're right. (Laughs) It would be so easy. I've had the chance a countless number of times, each one considering it more than the last. But if I kill him, then why not kill the next one, and the one after that? Why not just kill them all then? If I cross that line, I become the very thing I fight against, the thing that took my parents from me. The people we are, the path we have chosen, cannot cross that line. No matter what the reason.

BARRY: (Tears) He killed Oliver...

BRUCE: That rage your feeling right now. It can be used for good. It's what gets me through each day. Use it.

 _Barry put his head in Bruce's chest and begins to cry. Bruce hugs him._

BRUCE: It's going to be okay, Barry.

* * *

 _Superman is flying in the sky. Down below, he sees a building exploding. He swoops down to the action. People are running around, screaming for their life. The Joker is is being held up by Batman._

BATMAN: Tell me where the other bomb is, Joker. I'm not going to ask again.

JOKER: Hahahahahha, and what would be the fun in that? A joke can never land if the punchline is delivered too early!

 _The Joker takes out a knife and swings it at Batman's gut. A deep slice in the abdomen causes Batman to drop the Joker, as a building behind them blows up. Two bright streaks of yellow and red pass the scene. The Flash and Zoom are brawling in the streets of the city. Zoom spins and tosses the Flash through the base of a building. The Flash gets up, rips two beams off the building, and begins racing towards Zoom, smashing him through another building, each hit sending the building downward. Wonder Woman comes flying down and smashes into a bus full of people, flattening it. Destruction is happening all around Superman as he watches. In the distance, Shazam soars through a building. The building starts shaking, and Superman realizes that it is the Daily Planet._

SUPERMAN: (Frightened) Lois!

 _He springs into flight, dodging objects of destruction and zooming around building. As he flies, the building starts crumbling down. Superman pushes faster and faster, the building seeming like it's not moving any closer. It falls to the ground with a loud thud. Superman lands in the area, looking around for Lois. As the debris clears, he spots her laying on the ground covered in rubble from the building. Superman lifts it off of her and looks down._

SUPERMAN: No... no, no, no.

 _He falls to the ground. There is no body under the rubble, just the detached head of Lois, looking lifelessly back at Superman. He brings his face to the ground and cries out loud._

 _Superman jolts up in his bed, breathing heavily. He looks to his right in a panic, only to see that sleeping there is Lois, safe and sound. Superman gets up, and leaps out the window into the sky._


	6. Issue 5

_Wonder Woman is on the screen in the Batcave._

WONDER WOMAN: I hope you know what you're doing.

BATMAN: I do, Diana. This is the best way for us to operate and fight the act.

WONDER WOMAN: I agree. I just want you to stay safe. The first person they will come after is you, Bruce.

BATMAN: I know.

WONDER WOMAN: Don't think this means you won and are alone again. Any of us are just a call away.

BATMAN: Thanks, Diana. (Pause) Stay safe.

WONDER WOMAN: (Mutually) You too.

 _The transmission ends and after it, a map shows up showing the location points of all the heroes on Batman's side, along with a flashing Aquaman._

 _Superman storms into Waller's office._

WALLER: Please, come in.

SUPERMAN: (Angry) Are we doing this for the right reasons?

WALLER: Yes.

SUPERMAN: Or are we just big guns for ARGUS to aim at threats.

WALLER: Yes.

SUPERMAN: What?

WALLER: You are just big guns for ARGUS to aim at threats.

SUPERMAN: That's not what I was looking to hear, Waller.

WALLER: That's the point, Clark. The Justice Society has massive power. A power the world has never seen before, under the governments of the world. The goal is that, hopefully, all we have to do is aim the Society, so there is no need to fire. And that limits the chaoas that ensues. The obliteration of cities from the super powered battles. That's exactly what we both want. It's what the world want's.

SUPERMAN: But, Amanda, a good man just died.

WALLER: And we are not at fault for that. The vigilante's recklessly disobeying the law are the one's to blame. He was doing the job he signed up for.

 _Superman looks down in sorrow._

WALLER: Did I ever tell you I have four young boys.

SUPERMAN: No. No, you did not.

WALLER: The oldest one is eleven now. Boy, they we're a handful. Always running head first into the action. I miss them.

SUPERMAN: What happened?

WALLER: When I took this job, the boys had to be relocated so that they wouldn't be harmed because of what I do. I don't even know where they are in the world right now, that would jeopardize the plan. So, whenever the news reports some big catastrophe between a Super Hero and a Big Bad, leveling a city, I have a panic attack, because, who knows, my boys could've been in that city. That's why I fight for this.

SUPERMAN: I'm sorry, Amanda.

WALLER: Oliver died for something he believed in. It's a tragic loss, but his effort pushes us one step closer to our goal. And now, we need to accomplish that goal for him.

 _Superman looks up with determination._

SUPERMAN: What do we do about the resistance?

WALLER: It's time to start taking this seriously. They pose a huge threat to our mission and to the safety of humanity. We need to bring it to and end...at all costs.

 _Superman nods his head. Waller gets up and walks over to the screen._

WALLER: Good, I'm glad you agree, because I reached out to an individual who will help us.

 _The screen turns on with a picture of Zoom on it and a map tracking his running through Central City._

SUPERMAN: Are you out of your mind?

WALLER: I gave Zoom the information he needed to get to the Flash. He will help us draw out Batman's team, and then we will finally be able to bring them in.

SUPERMAN: Zoom is a sociopathic killer.

WALLER: He is only looking for the Flash, that's it. He gave me his word.

SUPERMAN: And you're going to take the word of a murderer?

WALLER: If it means getting the job done, I will take the word of anyone. This ends here. Once things heat up, you and the team will go in there and neutralize the threat... and this will all be over.

SUPERMAN: Amanda, I'm not sure if -

WALLER: I don't care what you are and are not sure of. This is what the panel has stated, so this is what you will do.

SUPERMAN: (Reluctantly) Yes, m'am.

 _Superman walks out of the room. Waller looks down at her desk and picks up a picture. The picture is of a younger her and four young boys._

* * *

 _Punch! Another punch. A combination of two. Bruce is dripping sweat from working on the punching bag. He gives it a final kick, and the bag sways hard on its chain. He grabs a towel from the railing and walks with Alfred._

ALFRED: So you think positioning the team throughout the country was the best way to go about this situation?

BRUCE: I do, Alfred. For us to protect the nation under this act, we need to cover it entirely. ARGUS is coming after us, so if the team is spread out that's tougher for them to do.

ALFRED: You always think of everything, don't you, sir?

BRUCE: (Coyly) Yes, I do.

 _Bruce walks over to the conference table where Barry sits, eating a meal._

BRUCE: I get that your fast and all, but one day you're going to have to learn how to fight.

BARRY: I don't need to. I can dodge any punch that comes at me and hit the guy before he even finishes.

BRUCE: Don't be so cocky. There will be someone who can take you down in a brawl... I know I can.

BARRY: You're serious right now? (Laughs)

BRUCE: I sure am.

BARRY: You don't even have a super power. How could you possibly square up to me.

BRUCE: I have a set of skills and tactical awareness that you cannot match. And that's the key to beating an opponent.

 _Alfred walks by._

ALFRED: Foolish twits. Especially since the obvious answer is I would win in fisticuffs between the three of us.

BARRY: Let's go. Right now, rich boy.

BRUCE: (Smiles) Oh, you want to?

BARRY: Hell yeah. I aint afraid of no bat. Winner -

 _A flicker comes over the Batcave. Bruce and Barry look around confusingly._

BARRY: Zoom...

BRUCE: How would he find us in here?

 _The screen flashes on and on it is a video of Zoom._

ZOOM: Hello, Flash.

THE FLASH: What do you want, Zoom?

ZOOM: I've told you what I want. It's time to put it to the test. Meet me at the old Central City train station, and we will settle this.

 _The transmission ends. Barry gets up and put son his mask._

BRUCE: What are you doing?

BARRY: I'm going to go stop him.

BRUCE: Barry -

BARRY: Bruce, I remember what we talked about. I'm going to stop him lock him up.

BRUCE: Alright, I'm coming too. Something about his has Waller written all over it.

BARRY: Alright, hop on.

 _Barry hold out his arms._

BRUCE: Absolutely not.

 _Bruce walks away._

* * *

 _The Flash holts to a stop at the train tracks. The Batwing flies above him over head, and Batman propels down and lands next to the Flash._

ZOOM: welcome, to the final test.

THE FLASH: No more tests, no more training, no more. This ends now, Zoom.

ZOOM: Don't you understand, Barry? We both are the same.

THE FLASH: I am nothing like you.

ZOOM: Barry, you have to listen to me. I know what killed your mother. It wasn't your father.

THE FLASH: (Shaken) You know how my mom died...

BATMAN: (Stern) Don't let him distract you, Barry.

ZOOM: Yes, I know. She died with the same fate as my mom... a speedster. Both of our mothers had their lives taken from them by a speedster.

THE FLASH: Another speedster?

ZOOM: Probably the same speedster. I'm trying to help you become fast enough to stop it. To save my mother. And then... we can save yours. I'm not a bad person, Barry.

BATMAN: That's not what all of the families of the people you murdered say.

ZOOM: (Angry) It was of necessity! I needed to push him. Push him to speeds he has never been before, so he would be faster this time, and change what happened.

BATMAN: I'm done talking.

 _Batman fires a pulsing vibration from his gauntlet, but Zoom speeds around the pulse and knocks Batman down._

ZOOM: Let's go.

 _Zoom races at Barry and flees from the area. Batman gets up slowly._

BATMAN: Damn, speedsters.

 _From behind the cargo train, Superman walks out slowly._

BATMAN: Perfect.

SUPERMAN: Just you and me this time. No one in harm's way.

BATMAN: We'll see about that.

SUPERMAN: Why do you have to be so stubborn about this.

BATMAN: Because... what we do. How we used to do it, is what gave the people assurance. The thing that I didn't have growing up. I vowed to take on this mission, and I will not put it in the hands of a panel.

SUPERMAN: It's the safest call.

BATMAN: It's not the right one.

SUPERMAN: Bruce, this doesn't need to turn into a battle.

BATMAN: Is that why we're both here?

SUPERMAN: I thought you were a loner, Bruce. What's the name of this team your working with?

BATMAN: The Outsiders.

SUPERMAN: Cute.

 _Superman gears up, and spears towards Batman, but Batman propels up into his Batwing. Superman looks up angry now. The door opens back up, and Batman lands back down to the ground, geared in an metal armored Batsuit. He stares right back at Superman._

SUPERMAN: We're really going to do this?

BATMAN: We really are.

 _The two run at each other and wind up a punch._

* * *

 _The Flash is thrown and toppled into the street. Zoom holts just before where he lays._

ZOOM: Are you ready?

 _The Flash gets up._

THE FLASH: Ready for what?

ZOOM: You need to follow me to find out.

 _A burst of lighting comes and Zoom is off. Barry speeds right behind him. The two race throughout Central City, whipping past driving cars and people._

* * *

 _Superman slams Batman into a wall._

SUPERMAN: Bruce, this is idiotic.

 _Batman lifts his arm and slams it down on Superman, sending him to the ground. He lifts up his foot and slams it on Superman._

SUPERMAN: Aaargh!

BATMAN: It's only going to get worse.

 _Superman grabs Batman by the legs and slams him over his head. He pick him and flies him into a wall._

* * *

 _Zoom is still outracing the Flash, but the Flash is inching closer and closer. Zoom runs into a residential home, and the Flash follows him in._

THE FLASH: Zoom? What are we doing here.

 _Lightning flies by the Flash, and suddenly in front of him stands Zoom gripping onto a woman. She is struggling in his clutch. On the floor in between the Flash and Zoom is a baby child._

ZOOM: we're going to do a little test run. I am going to kill this child's mother, right in front of him. Unless you can stop me.

 _The Flash looks around, knowing any sudden moves will cause Zoom to kill the woman. He sees a picture of the mom and the baby, with no father in sight. He then looks at the baby, who is wearing a shirt with the letter 'H'. The Flash's eyes widen._

* * *

 _Superman and Batman continue to fight, both badly cut and bruised. Batman throws a punch at Superman but he cates it and throws a punch of his own, sending Batman back._

SUPERMAN: Do you want me to kill you? If I wanted it, you'd be dead already.

BATMAN: You're not going to kill me.

 _Batman sits against the wall. Superman walks to him._

* * *

BARRY: (Frantically) Zoom, don't!

ZOOM: (Menacing) Try and stop me.

THE FLASH: Zoloman!

 _The Flash run at Zoom, but he stick his hand through her chest. The Flash catches her as she falls._

ZOOM: You couldn't save her.

THE FLASH: Zoom...

ZOOM: You were too slow.

THE FLASH: (Saddened) Zoom... this was your mother.

ZOOM: What are you talking about?

THE FLASH: This is the night it happened. When your mom was murdered. It just happned.

 _Zoom looks at the lifeless woman._

ZOOM: No...

 _Zoom looks around at his surroundings and starts to back up._

ZOOM: no, no, no... that can't be it.

THE FLAHS: I'm sorry, Hunter.

 _Zoom speeds out of the house. Barry watches him, and then looks at the baby, who sits there. The baby begins to cry, so Barry picks it up and rocks it back and forth._

* * *

 _Superman walks up to Batman, and grabs his helmet. He rips it off, and steps back shocked. Batman's head shows wires and begins to spark._

SUPERMAN: What?

 _He throws the helmet down._

BATMAN: Well fought, but you will never stop us. We will work from the shadows, saving people from the danger's of this world, even if they don't know it.

 _The Batwing hovers over head, turns around._

BATMAN: Here's a parting gift.

 _The Batwing drops down a green crystal that shines in Superman's face. He is brought to his knees in pain._

* * *

 _It is dark. Footsteps are heard as a light turns on, showing a sewer system that is crafted with computers, weapons, and a training station._

THE FLASH: Not as cool as the Batcave.

BATMAN: But it'll do.

THE FLASH: Zoom is still out there.

BATMAN: I know. What he did... can ruin a man. You need to watch out for him.

THE FLASH: I will. Thanks for helping with all of this, Bruce.

 _There is a silence between them._

THE FLASH: So we just go on from here? With all of this going on? The Justice Society is still operating under ARGUS.

BATMAN: This is an ongoing battle, but that doesn't mean we don't have a job to do. The act may try to stop us. It will get in our way and try to bring us into custody, but it's just a distraction. We know what we need to do. And if the time comes, the Outsiders will be ready.

 _The Flash nods at Batman._

THE FLASH: Alright, I will get back to it then.

 _The Flash gets ready to jet off._

BATMAN: And Barry...

THE FLASH: Yeah?

BATMAN: I'm always one call away if you need me.

* * *

 **THIS IS NOT THE END!**

 **NEXT:**

 **T** **he Justice Legislation Act will be the basis for Phase 1 of the Shared DC FanFic Universe (DCFU). It will play a role throughout individual hero's solo outings in future stories. If anyone wants to take part of the DCFU and take on a character's solo outings within the universe, shoot me a message and we can discuss.**


End file.
